User blog:ARTaylor/May 2015 Poll Results
A new month has begun and the poll results from last month have been tallied. We asked what popular alternate universe would fans like to see a series or feature set in. #The winner with 36.7% of the votes was Marvel 2099. Set in the late 21st Century, about one-hundred years from when the comics began, it features heroes who have taken on the mantles of the modern day superheroes to fight similar villains and the evil corporation Alchemax. The visuals were the inspiration for ''Spider-Man Unlimited''. In ''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'', Andros Stark came from the year 2099 to the present, though the character is based on one from a separate universe set in 2093. During the Web Warriors arc of ''Ultimate Spider-Man'', Spider-Man went to 2099 and teamed up with the webslinger Miguel O'Hara. #Runner up with 16.7% was House of M. This is actually the altered version of the main Marvel Universe created by Scarlet Witch, at the request of Quicksilver, when the X-Men and Avengers decided she was too big a threat to live. In this world, mutants have become more widespread and Magneto rules the planet. At least, he does until Wolverine, who remembers everything including his full past, begins restoring the memories of heroes to restore things to the way they should be. #With 13.3% of the votes, Marvel Zombies. In this dark parody of the Marvel Universe, heroes and villains have been transformed into the living dead and feasting on the survivors. This time many of the heroes have become the villains while others have teamed up with villains to fight their former friends and allies. #Tied for fourth was Marvel 1602 and Marvel Comics 2. Set in 17th Century Elizabethan England, 1602 is actually the result of time travel that caused the versions of heroes and villains to appear centuries earlier. ''The Super Hero Squad Show'' briefly visited this universe in the episode "1602!". MC2 is perhaps the most popular alternate universe behind only Ultimate. Originally started as a What If? featuring the daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, it expanded to show the possible outcome of every major character. #Next with 6.7% of the votes was Earth X. Another universe set in the not-so-distant future, this time all humans have developed powers following Black Bolt's intention to make everyone an Inhuman so his people will no longer be persecuted. The series follows the adventures of the once-famous superheroes as they adjust to life where their abilities are no longer unique. #Tied with 3.3% of the votes were Marvel Mangaverse and Marvel Noir. Mangaverse features the characters heavily stylized by Japanese anime. While there have been several Marvel-based anime series and features, none have featured Mangaverse's more iconic changes like Antoinette Stark and her Gundam-style armor, Hulk being a Godzilla-like creature summoned by Bruce Banner, or Mary Jane being Spider-Woman. Noir, the most recent addition to this list, is set in the early to mid 20th Century between the Great Depression and following World War II. This is a darker version of the Marvel Universe, evidenced by the gun that Spider-Man carries. In the ''Avengers Assemble'' episode "Planet Doom", an alternate version of Spider-Man called Slinger was stylized after his Noir version. During the Web Warriors Saga, Spider-Man met and teamed up with the Noir version. How did your favorite universe do? Check out this month's poll to vote how you feel about the recent news of a ''Spider-Man'' animated film. Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Animated News